


El Manipulador en las Sombras

by Maverick_Lastrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick_Lastrange/pseuds/Maverick_Lastrange
Summary: En un Dia de Invierno Merope Gaunt conocio a un niño que colgaba de un arbol, sus ojos destellavan locura, pero aquel niño habia sido el unico que se preocupo por ella, que le enseño sobre la magia, y que muy amablemente le enseño a quererse ella misma, pero sobre todo fue el primer amigo que tuvo y su nombre era Henry Mortis Peverell.Lo que Merope no sabia era que su amigo no era otro que Harry Potter, quien al convertirse en maestro de la muerte, decidio cambiar las cosas, pero desde la raiz, especialmente la vida de Merope Gaunt
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologo

Ocho años habían pasado desde que la guerra mágica llego a su fin, y con la caída definitiva del Señor Oscuro a manos de Harry Potter, Gran Bretaña mágica se hallaba en paz, los Mortifagos que habían quedado después de la caída del Mago oscuro fueron llevados a juicio y encerrados en Azkaban, todo se movía de forma lenta, pero poco a poco cada pieza caía en su lugar...

Los alumnos que habían luchado lado a lado en la guerra volvieron a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios luego de que este mismo hubiese sido reconstruido, y el trio dorado no era la excepción 

Hermione Greanger había vuelto a Hogwarts a terminar su último año, convenciendo a sus amigos de hacer lo mismo, todos se graduaron, Hermione al terminar Hogwarts, decidió estudiar cuidado de criaturas y después de varios años estudiando, consiguió entrar al ministerio de Magia. Su relación con su antiguo amigo Ronald Weasley seguía estable, muchas veces peleaban, pero siempre volvían a estar juntos, para Hermione sus amigos eran lo más importante, por eso, se preocupó por Harry al verlo tan distante y mas frio

Harry Potter había vuelto a Hogwarts, había rechazado la oferta de ser Auror cuando después de la guerra le habían ofrecido dicha propuesta, Harry estaba cansado de la guerra, estaba cansado de correr, simplemente quería algo de paz, asique contrario a lo que todos pensaron, Harry rechazo la oferta y tomo la decisión de terminar sus estudios, no quería tener que conseguir todo fácil solo por ser un salvador.

Cuando se graduó de Hogwarts entro a la academia de médicos, sería un doctor, ya no quería luchar, simplemente quería ayudar a la gente, curar el dolor, no quería ver más muertes, seis años luchando contra un Señor Oscuro había sido suficiente. La relación que Harry llevaba con Ginny no era buena, Ginevra se había enojado con el desde el momento en el que defendió a Draco y a Narcisa Malfoy en el juicio, consiguiendo que Draco vuelva a Hogwarts y la madre del rubio fuese exiliada a Francia por una duración de 5 años. La pelirroja no acepto que el hubiera ayudado a dos ex Mortifagos, Harry le había explicado que Narcisa le había mentido a Voldemort solo para salvarlo por el amor de su hijo, y Harry le dijo que Draco había mentido en la mansión Malfoy, solo para que Harry pudiera vivir, pero su novia se negaba a que el hubiese ayudado a ambos rubios

Todo empeoro cuando Harry le dijo a su novia que ya no quería ser auror, que estaba cansado de luchar, y que en su lugar estudiaría medicina. Ginevra le había dicho que tenía más talento en la defensa que siendo médico, y que además la gente necesitaba de su experiencia en la batalla, que en un futuro cercano él podría convertirse en el jefe del departamento de Aurores y que si no lo hacía podría perder los beneficios que eso conllevaba. Con los años llego a pensar que Ginny estaba con él por su fama y dinero, pero no tenía pruebas de ello

Luego de cinco años de relación, Harry termino con Ginny cuando ella tenía una aventura con su ex compañero de casa Deán Thomas. No hubo gritos ni reclamos, no por parte de Harry al menos, él ya sabía que la chica no lo amaba, y él estaba cansado de estar con la pelirroja, porque en un momento de su vida el mismo admitió que esta con ella porque "Todo Potter tiene a su pelirroja", solo lo habia hecho porque era lo que todos esperaban de el, pero ya estaba cansado de seguir con una chica que no lo amaba y que solo quería su fama. Ginny hizo un escandolo y llevo todo a el diario "El profeta". Harry no hizo nada para desmentir las palabras de la chica, para que hacerlo si a nadie le importaría la verdad

Hermione estuvo con el y lo apoyo en todas sus decisiones, Ronald simplemente no dijo nada, se mantuvo al margen de la situación. Harry sabía que Ron había discutido con su hermana, pero al fin y al cabo no hizo nada más, Harry lo entendía, era su hermana y su mejor amigo de quienes hablaba, y con la muerte de Fred Weasley, Ronald no quería perder a nadie mas, asique se habia quedado al margen de la situación

Al contrario de lo que la gente pensaba Harry era un buen medico en San Mungo, después de muchos años era un muy buen sanador y porcionista, Snape seguramente se retorcía en su tumba cada que Harry descubría nuevas pociones para elaborar. En su tiempo libre Harry leía libros de magia, sobre todo los libros de magia oscura ocultos en Grimund Pleace, con el tiempo entendio que la magia simplemente era magia, solamente era el mago el que hacia mal uso de ella. El retrato de Walburga Black, la madre de Sirius colgaba impecable en el n 12

Luego de terminar Hogwarts, Harry necesitaba vivir en un lugar que le trajera paz, asique decidió arreglar la casa de su padrino. Cambio toda la casa, de repente los colores oscuros de la caza tenían un poco más de color, el verde y plata resaltaba en cada esquina de la mansión. La biblioteca era su lugar preferido, muchos tomos de libros sobre magia para leer. Walburga Black, o mejor dicho su retrato, se había convertido en la madre que nunca tuvo, luego de largas charlas y preguntas por parte de Harry, la bruja comenzó a tenerle cierto aprecio, pronto Harry aprendió las etiquetas de un sangre pura. Su vieja ropa fue remplazada por finas túnicas, y ropas de la mejor calidad, su postura al caminar, fue cambiada por una postura impecable, y sus feas gafas fueron dejadas en un basurero

Un día una pregunta salió de los labios de Harry- Usted Conoció a Tom Riddle en su época de Hogwarts ¿cierto?

El retrato de la mujer lo miro con algo parecido a la nostalgia y el respeto- Claro que si, era mi compañero de casa

-¿Cómo era el?, quiero decir, se que era alguien frio y manipulador, un alumno ejemplar, pero dígame ¿no hay algo mas?

La mujer sonrió- Estas en lo correcto, El joven Riddle era un chico frio, manipulador, calculador, y sobre todo un prodigio en la magia. Tom era brillante, pero demasiado egoísta, tenía una mente brillante y su ansia por saber más sobre la magia eran algo fascinante, sin embargo, su odio hacia los Muggles y hacia Albus Dumbledore eran más fuertes, con tal de que sus planes dieran frutos, se convirtió en el mejor estudiante, amable con los profesores, ayudaba a los demás estudiantes de otras casas y era cortes con todos, pero solo era una máscara, la verdad el odiaba todo aquello, solo lo hacía para que todos creyeran que el era amable y un buen ejemplo a seguir, sin embargo, si me preguntas si alguien más sabia sobre su vida privada fuera de su máscara, nadie lo sabe, el mostraba lo que quería que sepan de su persona, era un chico solitarios, a sus seguidores solo los veía como piezas de ajedrez, nunca se interesó por una amistad o por algún interés romántico ni sexual, o único que ocupaba su mente eran sus planes...- dijo la bruja siguiendo con el relato

Harry escucho cada palabra, toda la historia que Walburga conocía sobre Tom Riddle, a Harry le dio tristeza la historia de su ex enemigo, cuando sacio su curiosidad simplemente le agradeció al retrato y volvió a la biblioteca, esta vez a buscar información sobre los Gaunt, no encontró mucho, todo lo que hayo era lo que Walburga le había comentado. Los meses pasaron, y cuando termino con Ginevra simplemente siguió con sus estudios y su trabajo, ya casi no pasaba tiempo con sus amigos, el tiempo libre que tenía lo utilizaba para leer, y en poco tiempo, su actitud llamo la atención de su amiga

\----------------

Hermione fue a visitarlo un viernes después de su turno en San Mungo. Harry no se sorprendió, sabía que, con su reciente actitud, más pronto que tarde su amiga iría a verlo, asique simplemente le dio una sonrisa y ambos fueron a Grimund Pleace

Hermione se sentó en un sofá de color verde mientras que su amigo preparaba algo para los dos, minutos después Harry regreso con dos tazas de té y una bandeja de galletas, hablaron sobre lo que estaban haciendo cada uno, hasta que Greanger decidió preguntar

-Harry ¿Por qué te alejas de nosotros? Ya no nos visitas con frecuencia, ni siquiera te vemos por el ministerio hablando con Malfoy, además rechazas todas las invitaciones de Molly a la madriguera, sé que no es por lo de Ginny, el rompimiento con ella no te importo

-Dime Mione ¿Crees que hice lo correcto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Con la Guerra, haber matado a Voldemort ¿Crees que fue lo correcto?

Hermione lo miro sin entender, la pregunta era difícil, no sabía a qué quería llegar su amigo- No lo sé Harry, no sé si fue lo correcto, lo que, si se es que, si no lo hubiésemos detenido, ahora mismo yo podría estar muerta como los demás nacidos de Muggles, o tal vez esclavizados, no tendríamos derechos, y el mundo mágico estaría bajo el poder de Voldemort y sus Mortifagos

-Pero y si hubiesen sucedido las cosas de otra manera, si Voldemort no hubiera sido una amenaza- dijo Harry, su tono de voz era monótono

-Harry ¿A que vienen estas preguntas? No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar

Harry suspiro y vio el rostro preocupado de su amiga, simplemente negó con la cabeza- No es nada Hermione, solamente son cosas mías, no le des importancia

Y con una sonrisa cambiaron de tema

\-------------------

Harry se encontraba en su cuarto el anillo de los Gaunt se encontraba en su dedo anular. Harry estaba moviendo su muñeca formando destellos de magia con la varita de Sauco, contrario a lo que sus amigos creían, Harry nunca había devuelto la varita que la Muerte le había dado a uno de los hermanos Peverell a la tumba de Dumbledore

Suspirando miro hacia el techo- Dime Muerte ¿Realmente puedo hacer lo que quiera?

Un se alto y con capucha lo miro, sus manos esqueléticas descansaban sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá en el cuarto de su maestro

De repente una vos que no tenía genero le hablo- Ya le dije que si, puedes hacer lo que quieras, nunca morirás ni envejecerás, no al menos que me lo pidas, ¿porque la pregunta? ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?

Harry lo miro con sus ojos verdes, aquellos ojos no tenían vida, parecía una persona sin alma, sin emoción, un cuerpo vacío como un muñeco, pero de repente una sonrisa que ocultaba grandes secretos apareció en su rostro- Eh estado pensando en una idea

La muerte suspiro, sabía que Harry Potter tenia ideas bastantes descabelladas- ¿Cuál es tu gran idea? - por alguna razón creyó que la idea de su joven maestro sería un caos

-Bueno, la verdad es que...-


	2. El Extraño niño de ojos verdes

Merope Gaunt era una niña sangre pura de nueve años, su viada no era la mejor, su padre Marvolo siempre la andaba maltratando y golpeando, mientras que a su hermano, Morfin, no le decían ni una sola palabra 

Merope tenia una tez muy blanca, casi enferma, sus ojos eran de un color gris oscuro, y su cabello era negro como la noche , cualquiera diría que esas características la hacían una mujer bonita, si eso no fuera por el hecho de que su rostro se encontraba levemente deformado por la cantidad de golpes que recibía de su padre y de su hermano. 

Su padre la odiaba, y su hermano la detestaba, si aún no estaba muerta era porque ella era la ultima heredera de Salazar Slytherin, sin embargo una mujer no podía reclamar la herencia familiar, asique su padre tenía planeado que ella y su hermano se casaran, para que ella tenga un hijo sangre pura que pudiera reclamar la herencia

La familia Gaunt eran descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts y un Parselmouth, es decir, un humano con la capacidad de hablar la lengua de las serpientes. durante generaciones los Gaunt habían estado orgullosos de su sangre pura y sus riquezas y con tal de mantener ese estatus, comenzaron a casarse entre ellos mismos y poco a poco, la endogamia comenzó a destruir a la familia, y como si no fuera poco, las ultimas generaciones comenzaron a perder sus riquezas, razón por la cual, actualmente Merope vivía en una choza destartalada en Little Hangleton

Merope odiaba su vida, ella no quería casarse con su propio hermano para traer un niño al mundo, tan solo pensar eso, la hacia sentirse como una esclava, pero no podía hacer nada, su núcleo mágico no era muy fuerte (esto se debía a la endogamia) y ella era tan solo una niña débil

\------------

Merope Gaunt salio de la choza, los gritos de su padre detrás de ella, pero Merope no le prestaba atención, ella solo se sujetaba la mejilla dañada, corrió hasta que llego a un árbol, allí ella se sentó y colocó sus rodillas contra su pecho, apoyando su rostro sobre las rodillas y derramando lagrimas, odiaba vivir con esa clase de personas

—¿Porque dejas que te maltraten?

Merope se sorprendió por la voz que escucho, rápidamente levanto su cabeza y busco al dueño de dicha voz, pero no logro encontrar nada ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

—Aquí arriba niña— Volvió a decir la Voz

Merope levanto la cabeza y miro las ramas del árbol, allí colgado de las piernas sobre una rama y con la cabeza abajo en el aire se encontraba un niño pequeño. 

—¿Que haces alli? Podrías caerte— le dijo Merope al niño

El niño se rió de ella, pero simplemente soltó su agarre de la rama y dando una vuelta en el aire cayo al suelo de pies, sin ningún rasguño

Merope observó al niño, piel blanca, cabello negro oscuro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, y unos penetrantes ojos verdes, del color mas raro que jamas haya visto, sus ojos eran únicos

—Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por que dejas que te traten de esa manera?¿Acaso eres Masoquista?—pregunto el niño

Merope frunció el ceño indignada por las palabras del niño frente a ella—¡No soy masoquista!— replico ella

El niño extraño le dio una sonrisa burlona—Si no eres masoquista entonces...¿Porque dejas que te maltraten?— susurro el niño en sus oídos

El niño se alejo y Merope lo miro con el ceño fruncido y su rostro sonrojado mientras ella se sujetaba la oreja y fulminaba al niño con la mirada. el niño solo sonreía divertido

—¡No es de tu incumbencia!— replico 

—Ciertamente no lo es, pero no me gusta que una niña bonita se deje maltratar por su propia familia, una chica no debería derramar lágrimas— le dijo el chico con una amable sonrisa

Merope lo miró sorprendida, aun con el sonrojo en su rostro, pero esta vez era diferente, nadie le había llamado bonita, sin embargo rápidamente se recompuso, el niño frente a ella realmente era raro

—No puedo hacer nada. — dijo Merope— y de todas maneras ¿Quien eres tu?

El niño sonrió de manera traviesa, Merope se quedo congelada al ver los ojos del niño, esos ojos verdes se veían totalmente consumidos por locura

—Soy Henry Mortis Peverell—Su sonrisa se hizo mas escalofriante, y merope solo queria retroceder— ¿Y usted linda dama?

—Me-Merope Delphinus Gaunt— dijo ella

El niño sonrió, tomo la mano de Merope y la beso suavemente—Es un gusto conocerla, Merope, sin embargo, tengo que irme

El niño soltó su mano y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar en otra dirección, Merope no supo porque, tal vez fue la calidad en su pecho al ser llamada linda, tal vez fue el comportamiento caballero del niño o tal vez porque un niño se intereso en ella, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba hablando —¡¿Te volveré a ver?!

El niño solo sonrió misteriosamente y entes de desaparecer merope leyó el sutil movimiento de labios

"Tal Vez"

Merope solo quedo observando el paisaje frente a ella, su mano aun sentia la calides de los labios del niño y su rostro estaba sonrojado

_**En las puertas del Inframundo** _

—¡Muerte ya llegue!— 

Un chico de aparentemente diesisiete años de ojos verdes como una maldición de muerte y cabello negro oscuro se encontraba sonriendo alegremente

—Bienvenido de vuelta maestro ¿A podido completar sus asuntos?— pregunto una entidad que llevaba una túnica con capucha negra

El niño sonrió con locura— Claro que lo hice, sabes muerte...creo que esta idea me ira de maravilla

La muerte solo suspiro, realmente, ¿porque su actual maestro tenia que estar loco?


	3. Esperanza

Merope Gaunt caminaba tranquilamente por el patio de su casa, ese día estaba teniendo mucha suerte, su padre y su hermano habían salido al pueblo a tratar de conseguir algo para la cena, aunque era absurdo, despues de todo no tenían dinero   
  
Merope suspiro con desgano y miro un gran árbol, hacia una semana que habia conocido al niño extraño que colgaba sobre una rama, el niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Desde aquel día no habia vuelto a cruzarse con el, Merope salía de su casa y caminaba por el terreno durante algunas horas, por alguna estúpida razón, ella quería verlo, pero no importara cuanto esperase, no habia visto al niño ni una sola vez  
  
La niña se encogió de hombros, debido al clima frio, Merope noto con cierta alegría que estaba llegando el invierno  
  
-Si sigues ahí parada pescaras un resfriado-  
  
Merope levanto la vista hacia el árbol, e inmediatamente una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo por su rostro, porque allí en una rama del árbol, el niño de la semana anterior se hallaba sentado balanceando sus pies  
  
-Lo mismo podría decirte a ti- dijo Merope, mirando al niño que solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color negro y una remera de mangas largas azules  
  
El joven sonrió y al igual que la vez anterior salto de la rama cayendo limpiamente al suelo  
  
-Hola Merope ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el niño amablemente  
  
Merope hizo una pequeña mueca- Hoy eh estado bien, mi padre y mi hermano se han ido al pueblo  
  
El niño suspiro y estiro su mano y toco la frente de Merope con un dedo, luego cerro los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, sus ojos verdes brillaban oscuros. El joven comenzó a recitar unas palabras en un idioma extraño y entonces Merope brillo, todo su cuerpo vibro en oleadas de magia proveniente del niño frente a ella, y una vez que Henry finalizo y alejo su dedo de la frente de Merope, sonrió- Y ahí esta  
  
Merope parpadeo sorprendida, por alguna razón ahora no sentía dolor, anteriormente le dolía su cuerpo por la ultima paliza de su padre- ¿Qué hiciste?  
  
-Eh sanado tu cuerpo, ahora ya no tienes ni una sola fractura mal sanada, y no hay registros de abuso en los últimos nueve años, puedes decir que tu cuerpo, o mejor dicho tus huesos están sanos, como si nunca hubieras sido abusada- dijo Henry sonriendo, sin embargo la sonrisa desapareció en cuestión de segundos, como si nunca hubiera estado allí, para ser reemplazada con una mirada seria, pero amenazante-Sin embargo, no hare esto cada vez que termines lastimada  
  
La niña frunció el ceño- ¿Y que quieres que haga? No puedo defenderme de mi padre o de mi hermano, No soy como tu, no tengo magia, apenas tengo una gota de magia para no ser una patética Squib- dijo Merope con amargura, odiaba la idea de ser fea y no tener magia, saber que es parte del mundo mágico, pero sin poder hacer magia, como nunca seria capaz de conocer Hogwarts, como jamás podría aprender  
  
Henry sonrió, una vez mas Merope noto que sus ojos destellaban locura-Si la magia es el problema, yo puedo solucionarlo  
  
-¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendida  
  
-Puedo ver tu núcleo mágico, y déjame decirte que no es pequeño, solamente es débil, el problema es fácil- explico Henry- Nunca has experimentado magia accidental, y nunca has podido hacer magia porque inconscientemente retenías tu magia ocultándolo en tu núcleo nunca liberarlo, jamás lo has hecho crecer o explotar al máximo, razón por la cual es débil, si me dejas ayudar, puedo re estabilizar tu núcleo, y si no quieres terminaras de dos maneras, la primera, podrías seguir siendo tan patética como ahora, dejando que aquellos monstruos que llamas padre y hermano sigan abusando de ti y que un día mueras sin poder recurrir a la magia para sanarte o podrías terminar como un obscurial, tu decides- comento con crueldad, pero aun sin dejar ese brillo de locura en sus ojos   
  
Merope quedo aturdida por la conversación, ella siempre pensó que seria una Squib, jamás imagino que su núcleo mágico era débil, pero aun contenía magia, y saber que ahora el niño que habia conocido le dijera esto la ponia eufórica, por fin podria tener magia, podría defenderse de su familia, podria ir a Hogwarts, podria…-¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?- dijo molesta   
  
-Puedes creer lo que tu quieras, yo solo te di la opción, si quieres puedes pensarlo, mañana estar aquí, a la misma hora, en aquel momento, déjame saber tu decisión, solamente te diré una cosa Merope, eres una mujer fuerte, tu sola puedes elegir el camino que quieras, puedes llegar a lastima como una orgullosa heredera sangre pura, o puedes quedarte aquí, pudriéndote en el barro- dicho eso, Henry desapareció, dejando a una Merope bastante confundida  
  
 _ **Puertas del Inframundo**_  
  
Harry Potter de diecisiete años suspiro con cansancio, quitándose la molesta túnica se dirigió hacia su trono, al sentarse cruzo sus piernas y se froto las cienes, esperaba que su plan funcionara  
  
Merope Gaunt era una niña interesante, podía ver el potencial que hubiera tenido si tan solo alguien la hubiera ayudado a seguir adelante, es por esa razón que el habia elegido ir al año 1914, cuando ella tan solo tenia nueve años, jamás pensó que con su nueva vista podria ver el núcleo mágico de la joven y descubrir que tenia magia, por esa razón cuando lo noto decido modificar sus planes  
  
La idea principal era conocer a Merope y ayudarla a ser una joven orgullosa de si misma, además de ayudarla a conquistar a Tom Riddle, para que se casaran y así poder crear al futuro señor oscuro, para que su línea del tiempo se modificara, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado  
  
Ahora Harry se encargaría de curar totalmente las antiguas lesiones de Merope, luego tendría que re estabilizar su núcleo mágico, una vez hecho esto tendría que enseñarle a utilizarlo, luego el tendría que volver a Hogwarts junto con Merope, lo que probablemente significaba tener a Dumbledore como profesor, y a medida que pasen los años hacer que Merope conociera a Tom Riddle, se casaran y tuvieran a Tom Marvolo Riddle, entonces en ese momento podria considerar su trabajo totalmente hecho, pero todo dependía de la pequeña niña, sin embargo, Harry estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría, despues de todo, el era _el Maestro de la Muerte_   



	4. Un Dia en el inframundo

Harry miro en una de las pantallas del inframundo uno de los tantos universos alternos, sentado en su trono con una mano apoyada en el posa manos, y en su palma descansaba su propia barbilla, su mirada se posaba aburrida frente a la imagen que se mostraba 

En una de las burbujas de universos alternos, había un Harry Potter de treinta años, este Harry Potter, había derrotado a Voldemort, y se había casado con Ginny Weasley, ambos tenían tres hijos, James Sirius de diez años, Albus Severus de siete, y Lily Luna de tres años. este Harry nunca terminó su ultimo año, directamente había aceptado trabajar en el departamento de Aurores en el ministerio, aun conservaba su amistad con Hermione y Ron, ademas de que su relación con Malfoy era cordial. Harry estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sido el maestro de la muerte, este hubiera sido su futuro, pero de alguna manera no le agradaba, este futuro era el futuro ideal que la gente del mundo mágico habría esperado de el, era lo que todos imaginaban, el ultimo heredero Potter casado con su pelirroja (porque todos los Potter tenían una) trabajaba siendo el jefe del departamento de Aurores, y teniendo tres lindos hijos, siendo de esa manera un ejemplo a seguir para las personas de Gran Bretaña Mágica. el era su Ídolo

Por esta razón a Harry Potter le parecía aburrido, era una vida demasiado idealizada, sin correr riesgos, siguiendo una linea prescrita en contra de sus deseos, no le molestaba el hecho de seguir con sus amigos, no le molestaba tener tres hijos, lo que le molestaba era seguir con Ginny, haber seguido los deseos de la niña, aun recordaba a su propia Ginny, quien se había molestado con el por las decisiones que habia tomado, por querer hacer su propia vida, por haber ayudado a Draco, por querer terminan Hogwarts, por querer ser sanador en lugar de auror

Suspiro una vez más y se dirigió a otra burbuja de realidades, en esta Harry Potter tenía diecisiete años, había crecido con Remus y Sirius, sus padres habían muerto a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, en este mundo él no era el elegido, simplemente era un niño mas del monton, en este mundo el había sido seleccionado en Ravenclaw, había tenido calificaciones excelentes, habia tenido un gran circulo de amigos, principalmente habían sido Terry Boot y Parvati Patil de su misma casa, Hermione (Gryffindor como en la mayoría de universos), Tracy Davis (de Slytherin) y Cedric Diggory. En este mundo el elegido había sido para sorpresa de Harry, Delphini Riddle(Oh si, el señor Oscuro había tenido una hija) quien contraria a la creencia popular, ella había sido repudiada por su propio padre cuando escucho la profecía, siendo abandonada (irónicamente) en un orfanato. La niña había sido seleccionada en Slytherin, al principio al igual que su padre, había tenido que subir la escalera de Slytherin hasta llegara a la sima y ser coronada como Reina, durante todo ese tiempo ella había sufrido acoso continuo

El Harry Potter de ese mundo, cuando tenia doce años había encontrado a la pelinegra mal herida, ella lo había mirado con desconfianza, sus ojos azules analizando todos los rincones para escapar. Harry le había sonreído y la había ayudado con sus heridas (Remus le había enseñado hechizos de curación desde pequeño)Durante los siguientes años ella había sido su amiga, ambos se enfrentaron al peligro que era Lord Voldemort porque (oh si, a Delphini había tratado de matarla, y otra vez el hechizo había sido rebotado porque su madre Casandra Sayre la había protegido, asique Voldemort dejo un fragmento de el a su hija) el tipo había resucitado en cuarto año, pero con la sangre de Harry (el se había tomado una poción multijugos de acción duradera para que Delphini no corra peligro) y se enfrentaron, los siguientes años Harry y Delphini habían entrenado juntos, y con el tiempo pasaron de amigos a Novios, cuando Voldemort fue derrotado, Harry se comprometió con Delphini

Principalmente a Harry no le había molestado saber que en un universo diferente el se casaba con la hija del señor Oscuro, ella era agradable, graciosa, sarcástica y hermosa, lo único que incomodaba a Harry, era el hecho de que Delphini Riddle era un calco a su padre, Harry podría comparar una imagen de Tom Riddle de diesiseis años con Delphini de la misma edad y Harry estaba seguro de ver Gemelos. y pensar que el mismo tenia una relacion con el hombre era muy incomodo

Su mirada se poso en otra burbuja, esta burbuja era en un mundo igual al de el, salvo que una vez que mientras salia con Ginny tenia una aventura con Draco, hasta que el rubio se canso y le había dado un Ultimátum, o era el, o Ginny, Harry quien había estado mas atraído por Draco en los últimos meses lo había elegido a el, y para molestia de Harry Lucius y Narcisa fueron como sus segundos padres 

Harry estaba más alegre por ese universo, Draco siempre había sido atractivo, y siempre había sido un buen material para masturbarse, aun así sabia que si era Maestro de la Muerte una relación con otra persona era muy complicada, Harry sabia gracias a La Muerte que el podía otorgarle el don de la inmortalidad a otra persona, pero Harry no quería condenar a alguien mas a sufrir su mismo castigo

En este momento Harry Potter era un alma, cuando el tomo la decicion de viajar en el tiempo solamente podía hacerlo de una manera, matar su cuerpo humano, de esa manera su propia alma podría tomar el poder de amo de la muerte, de esa forma podría ir al pasado atravesando las puertas del inframundo, tambien podia hacer un cuerpo físico de la edad que quisiera, y su alma también tomaría el aspecto físico que él quisiera, sin embargo a pesar de que el sea el maestro de la muerte actual, como el había ido al pasado, tendría que reunir las reliquias una vez mas antes de que alguien mas lo hiciera, si quería seguir siendo el maestro de la muerte. principalmente a Harry no le molestaba no ser el maestro de la muerte, podría ser un humano normal con una muerte normal, sin embargo Death opinaba diferente, el creía que el único maestro capaz de manejar su trabajo solamente podía ser Harry, ya que el no deseaba la inmortalidad, ni el poder, y no era codicioso, podía estar un poco loco, pero era la mejor opción

Suspirando con aburrimiento, se levanto del trono y cambio su cuerpo de diesisiete años a un niño de nueve años, el cabello llegandole por los hombros y su ropa se ajustó a su tamaño, pantaloncillos negros, camisa blanca y suéter gris y abrió un portal al patio de la casa de Merope, era hora de trabajar 


	5. Recuerda, al Maestro de la Muerte no le Gusta el Abuso

Merope se encontraba arrinconada contra una esquina, protegiendo su mano lastimada, frente a ella su padre la miraba con asco, en otro rincón de la casa, mas especifico en el sofá se encontraba su hermano, riendo y susurrando cosas en parsel. Volvió a mirar a su padre, sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente cuando vio al hombre alzar su mano para golpearla una vez más por haber tostado un poco de más la comida, sin embargo, el golpe jamás llego

Aturdida y por no saber lo que estaba pasando ella abrió los ojos, su mirada reflejo horror al ver a Henry parado frente a ella, el niño de nueve años sujetaba a Marvolo de la garganta y lo estaba alzando, haciendo de esta forma que el hombre no pudiera tocar el suelo. Merope no podía ver el rostro de su… ¿conocido?, pero ella estaba segura que la mirada del niño era una mirada fría, y que sus ojos estaban brillando verdes, como la maldición asesina

A lo lejos escucho los gritos de su hermano hablados en parsel _“¡Suelta a mi padre basura! ¡Suéltalo te eh dicho!”,_ Merope se sorprendió, su hermano se escuchaba desesperado, casi al borde de la histeria, de alguna manera en lugar de sentirse mal por su hermano y su padre ella sintió satisfacción, estaba levemente complacida de que los dos hombres sufrieran

“¿Te encuentras bien Merope?” pregunto Henry con voz dulce

Ella salió de su satisfacción momentánea para ver al niño y sonrojarse” S-si estoy bien” susurro ella

“Me alegro” dijo Henry mirándola sobre su hombro y sonriéndole dulcemente, luego volvió a mirar al frente y el ambiente alrededor se congelo, la temperatura bajo varios grados ”Escúcheme una cosa señor Gaunt, me importa muy poco de que familia se supone que viene, o si es un maldito sangre pura, eso no es importante y entiendo que Merope y Morfin sean sus hijos, y usted tiene todo el derecho a educarlos y tratarlos como quiera, pero, si lo vuelvo a ver una sola vez mas, abusando mental o físicamente de una niña, una mujer como Merope, créame que un pase a Azkaban con los dementores absorbiendo su alma seria como una tarde de primavera comparado a lo que le pienso hacer” La voz de Henry era mortalmente frio, tanto que a Merope le dio un escalofrió de miedo y se recordó a si misma que nunca debería hacer enojar al niño “¿Le queda claro?”

El hombre lo miraba con puro odio, cosa que a Harry no le gusto, asique apretó un poco más su mano alrededor del cuello, dejándole un poco de espacio para siquiera respirar, y con su otra mano la acerco al brazo del hombre y pensó levemente ****_Crucio_**** , el rayo de la maldición toco al hombre y él se retorcía de dolor, Harry jamás dejo de mirarlo, y unos segundos después, cuando considero que sería suficiente dolor, dejo de tocarlo “Lo diré una vez más ¿Le queda claro?”

El hombre lo miraba con miedo, su cuerpo se retorcía de espasmos por la maldición, su rostro estaba lloroso, pero aun así asintió, Harry aburrido del hombre lo soltó en el suelo, y lo miro como si fuera mugre “Espero que no te moleste si te robo a Merope un par de horas”

Dicho eso Harry volvió a mirar a la niña acurrucada y le tendió la mano, la joven se sonrojo levemente, pero aun así tomo su mano y se levantó, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de irse Harry miro a Morfin, el niño lo miraba con una mescla de miedo, respeto y admiración

Harry contuvo una mueca al ver el sonrojo y la admiración en el niño

Ignorando al niño Harry y Merope salieron de la cabaña, no tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con dos basuras 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es corto y me disculpo, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió, espero que les haya gustado


End file.
